Slipping Away
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: Our love, our friendship, it was so special. How can you go? How did we just let it slip away?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

"Haruhi, please don't go," I whisper, the tears in my eyes evident in my voice.

She stands there, looking at me sadly, her bags are packed and at her feet.

"I– " Her voice catches and she stops herself to take a deep breath. "I have to go. I have to do this. What we said to each other…well, it can't be taken back."

I've never felt this much emotion before, not even when I first told her that I loved her. I don't think I can live without her love.

I just can't.

"Haruhi, what we have, its special, don't let it disappear."

"Kyoya, it disappeared long ago. We let it slip away one day at a time. There's nothing left. I realized that after what we said. Maybe…" she drifts off, staring at something I can't see.

"How could we let it slip away? What we had was so special. I knew it from the moment you took my hand."

She smiles sadly, "Then why did you do nothing when it started to slip away? Why did I do nothing? I think we both knew this wasn't going to last."

I shake my head in disagreement, "No! I never thought that. And I never meant for it to slip away! You know how important and stressful work is. Especially if I want to be my father's heir."

"Yes, Kyoya, I know how you feel about your work. I feel the same about mine. That's why it has to end. When it comes down to it, we're too alike. Can't you see that? If you want to achieve your goals in regards to your family's zaibatsu, you need someone other than me. I'm no asset to your career."

All I can do is stare as she picks up her suitcase and walks out.

"But you're an asset to me," I whisper as the door swings shut.

Sorrow presses down on me and I fall to the floor.

How did we let this happen? How did _I _let this happen?

I'm so good at noticing everything and everyone. But, somehow, I missed the fact that the most important person in my life was drifting away from me.

And now…now she's gone.

And she won't be back.

I know her too well to hope for that.

Our love, our relationship, we let it slip away.

And now it's over.

How could I let my desire, my ambition cloud my eyes? Why didn't I whisk her off to Hawaii for a week every once in a while? Or randomly bring her flowers?

Bitterness settles in my heart.

Tamaki wouldn't have let this happen. He would've spoiled her with affection. He would've told her he loved her every moment he could. He would've picked her up and kissed her at all the wrong moments, and she would've loved him all the more for it.

But he's gone, too.

Gone before he ever got a chance to truly spoil her.

I knew she was hurting, so I stepped in, and she turned to me.

But, ultimately, I wasn't enough.

I'm never enough, am I?

I wasn't quick enough to push Tamaki out of the way of the car.

I wasn't strong enough to resist Haruhi when she turned to me.

I wasn't powerful enough to stop her from turning away from me, either.

I wasn't honest enough to keep her love and trust.

And now I'm worse than I ever was.

How could I let this happen?

They're all gone, now.

In one way or another.

Without Tamaki we were nothing. Maybe Haruhi could've kept us together. But she was too hurt, she turned to me, and I turned to her. We cut everyone else off, without even meaning to.

I thought that was fine, I thought our love was enough.

But I was wrong.

A friendship like ours is hard to find. We'd gone so far together, experienced so much. How did we all let it slip away?

How did we move on and leave it all behind?

I don't know.

I need to find out though, because, now she's no longer by my side.

I'm alone.

Completely alone, just like I started.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've had Ouran on the brain lately. I'm actually working on a multi-chapter fic that I'll post when it's complete. But, I had my itunes on shuffle and this sad song came on and suddenly I felt the urge to write something more in tune with 'Waiting for Me', rather than 'Crossroads'. So, yeah, this is a rather sad little one-shot. More me just writing.

Read! Enjoy! Review?


End file.
